Dans les yeux d'un enfant
by Harry Snow Stark
Summary: Durant une mission, Draco Malfoy, jeune Lord de 23 ans découvre un enfant blesser et décide de le ramener chez lui pour le soigner...
1. Chapter 1

Dans la nuit noire de Londres, en plein mois de Janvier. Un groupe de personne se trouvait devant un grand manoir au beau milieu de nulle part. Ce manoir semblait inhabité depuis des années mais ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une façade et que le manoir était bel et bien habité.

Le groupe entra dans le manoir après avoir modifier les protections. Ils firent attention à ne pas émettre de bruit afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui était extrêmement important pour la réussite de leur mission.

-Séparons-nous, indiqua le chef en se tournant vers les autres. Cela ne sert à rien que nous tous ensemble, on sera beaucoup plus efficace en nous séparant.

-Oui mais, fit un homme. Si un groupe trouve la pièce, comment les autres peuvent ils le savoir ?

-Il vous suffira d'envoyer une boule de lumière, je pense qu'on aura bien de tout le monde pour la bataille qui aura surement lieu.

Les groupes formé se séparèrent, partant dans les étages ou restant au rez de chaussé. Le groupe dans lequel se trouvait le chef monta au premier étage, suivit par trois autres hommes. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce mais chacune étaient vide mais on pouvait voir que, si l'extérieur du manoir était négligé, ce n'était pas le cas de l'intérieur du château.

C'est alors que le chef remarqua de la lumière dans la pièce du fond, il fit signe à ses coéquipiers qui encerclèrent aussitôt la pièce, la baguette brandit, prêt à attaquer au signal de leur chef.

-Prévenez les autres que nous l'avons trouvé.

L'un d'eux agita sa baguette et une boule en sortit avant de filer dans le manoir prévenir les autres. Chacun se préparait à l'attaque.

-Non ! Hurla une voix. Lâchez-moi !

Tous les hommes sans exception sursautèrent en entendant cette voix d'enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'un faisait là ? Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se servir d'enfant pour ses projets, c'était tout simplement monstrueux. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Ils pouvaient parfaitement la peur de cette voix d'enfant. Une peur déchirant pour une partie d'entres eux qui était père de famille.

-Par pitié ! Cria une nouvelle fois l'enfant encore plus fort. A l'aide !

-La ferme, hurla une voix d'homme.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement retentit, un hurlement qui glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentes.

Le chef décida alors d'agir, il se leva, surprenant ses coéquipiers, défonça la porte d'un coup de baguette et entra. Ce qu'il vit en entrant lui glaça encore plus le sang.

La pièce était grande avec des estrades où de nombreux hommes et femmes masqué se trouvait, semblant attiré par ce qui se passa au centre, ce qui attira le regard de l'homme. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait trois grandes cages dans lesquels se trouvaient des enfants de tous âges. Il y avait également une table où un autre groupe d'hommes masqués étaient rassemblé mais, ce qui glaça encore plus l'homme, c'était le sang qui coulait en abondance de la table.

Ils se passèrent plusieurs secondes avant qu'un homme masqué ne réagit.

-Des Mangemorts ! Hurla-t'il en sortant sa baguette.

-Débarrassez-vous des enfants, hurla un autre.

La bataille commença alors, les hommes masqués tuèrent ainsi de nombreux enfants mais ils furent rapidement arrêter par les Mangemorts qui les tuèrent à leur tour, n'ayant aucune pitié pour les tueurs d'enfants. Le combat était de niveau égal pendant plusieurs minutes mais rapidement, les mangemorts prirent le dessus, les autres étant bien plus occupé à éliminer les enfants qu'à se protéger, et éliminèrent de nombreux ennemis, les tuant ou les rendant dans l'incapacité de continuer le combat.

Quand le combat fut terminé, les mangemorts se précipitèrent vers les cages et le chef vers la table, dessus se trouvait un enfant de moins de 10 ans, couvert de sang. Il prit aussitôt son pouls.

-Celui-ci est vivant ! Cria-t-il aux autres.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Je ne sais pas mais l'essentiel est qu'il est vivant.

Le chef sortit alors sa baguette et avec celle-ci ouvrit doucement la chemise pour garçon pour regarder la blessure, elle se trouvait très près du cœur et saignait abondamment. L'adulte serra les dents.

-Ils se servaient des enfants en tant que sacrifice pour des rituels, indiqua t'il en agitant sa baguette sur la blessure.  
Il réussi à arrêter le saignement mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autres ici, il devait l'emmener ou l'enfant allait mourir sous ses yeux et ça, c'était impensable.

-Que faisons-nous chef ? demanda un jeune mangemort en s'approchant de lui.

-Vous exécutez la mission, je prends l'enfant avec moi pour le soigner. Il pourrait nous aider à trouver les autres repères de Dumbledore….

Les autres acquiescèrent et le chef enleva sa cape, il prit l'enfant le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas le blesser d'avantage et l'enroula dans la cape. Il transplana ensuite pendant que les autres mirent le feu au manoir, exécutant ainsi leur mission.

L'homme arriva devant un grand manoir, il s'avança et les grilles s'ouvrirent devant lui ainsi que la porte d'entrée. Il entra alors dans le salon où une femme d'une vingtaine d'année l'attendait, buvant une tasse de thé assise sur un fauteuil

-Ah Draco, tu es rentré…

Elle se tut en voyant l'enfant, elle reposa sa tasse de thé et s'approcha de lui.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que…

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard Astoria, il a besoin de soin urgent…

-Emmène dans la chambre à côté de la nôtre, j'arrive tout de suite.

Draco obéit et emmena l'enfant dans la chambre, il le déposa sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Astoria arriva rapidement avec tout son matériel de soin. Elle prit la place de son mari et s'occupa de l'enfant. Elle avait fait des études de Médicomagie avant d'épouser Draco, elle était donc beaucoup plus qualifier pour soigner l'enfant que ne l'était Severus.

Cela dura une demi heure et Astoria eu finalement terminée. L'enfant avait le torse couvert de bandage et avait également un bandage autour du front et autour de la main droite, La jeune femme l'avait déshabillé, lavé et lui avait mit une chemise blanche de Draco qu'elle avait un peu rétrécit pour que l'enfant soit à l'aise dedans.

-Il va s'en sortir, dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari avec un sourire. La lame n'as pas touché le cœur ni aucune artère importante. Tu me l'as emmené à temps.

Draco paru soulager et remercia sa femme en l'embrassant.

-Tu es la meilleure.

-Merci, maintenant tu m'expliques tout…

Ils s'asseyaient sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas touché l'enfant qui était placer au milieu et Draco expliqua tout à sa femme. A la fin de l'histoire, la jeune femme fut en état de choc, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore serait capable de s'en prendre à des enfants…

-Ce vieux fou est prêt à tout pour gagner cette guerre Astoria. C'est un monstre sans cœur.

La jeune femme posa alors son regard sur l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement.

-Il est si petit…. Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour faire ainsi du mal à un enfant.

Elle regarda le garçon qui semblait maintenant plus serein dans son sommeil, cela l'a fit sourire. Elle allait le rétablir très vite


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine était passée et Astoria continuait de soigner l'enfant. Grâce à ses talents de Médicomage, la blessure guérissait beaucoup plus rapidement et elle lui donnait des potions nutritives car elle avait remarqué qu'il était trop maigre et elle se doutait très bien que l'enfant n'avait pas pu manger à sa fin où il se trouvait avant. Elle avait arrêtée la perfusion maintenant que l'enfant allait mieux, elle pouvait lui donner des potions sans le moindre risque pour la santé de l'enfant.

Pendant ce temps, Draco continuait à travailler au ministère, il avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé étant donner que personne ne devait savoir qu'il faisait partie des mangemorts et surtout qu'il avait récupérer un enfant blessé et l'avait emmené chez lui pour le soigner. Cela marchait parfaitement car les autres n'avaient aucun soupçon sur le jeune homme.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna alors la tête et vit une jeune femme entrer, elle a les cheveux brun clair maintenu en un chignon et les yeux bleu. Elle porte une robe de noble bleu clair. Elle regarda l'enfant et sourit.

-Oh, fit-elle avec amusement en refermant la porte derrière elle. La marmotte à enfin décider de se réveiller.

Elle s'approcha du lit et la réaction du garçon fut immédiate, il recula rapidement et tomba brusquement du lit. Astoria, voyant cela voulu l'aider mais l'enfant, l'a voyant arriver rapidement eu encore plus peur et rampa à terre jusqu'à atteindre le mur où il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant fortement. Astoria assista à cette scène, la tristesse se voyant parfaitement dans ses yeux bleus. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être à bonne distance pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage l'enfant et s'assit elle aussi par terre, se fichant complètement de tacher ou déchirer sa robe. Les yeux fixés sur l'enfant qui avait la tête dans ses genoux.

-Je m'appelle Astoria Malfoy, fit-elle avec une voix douce en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Mon mari t'a ramené ici il y a une semaine, tu avais été blessé très gravement. Il t'a ramenée ici pour que je puisse te soigner…

Même si elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu, l'enfant ne réagit pas aux déclarations d'Astoria, restant dans la même position sans bouger le moindre centimètre.

-Je dois changer ton bandage mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour cela.

L'enfant ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de doucement et avec hésitation relever la tête, dévoilant ainsi son visage enfantin à Astoria qui sourit.

-Mais quel adorable petit garçon que j'ai devant moi, ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune femme.

Elle tendit doucement la main vers lui, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer d'avantage en ayant des gestes trop brusque envers lui.

-Je t'expliquerais tout ce que je ferais et tu pourras me stopper si tu as trop mal d'accord ?

L'enfant l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de doucement tendre sa main pour l'a posé sur celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tira un peu pour approcher le garçon qui se mit sur ses genoux tout en restant à bonne distance d'Astoria, cette dernière le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

-Tu préfère que je commence par lequel ? Celui du ventre ? Celui du front ou celui de la main ?

L'enfant baissa alors les yeux en attrapant sa chemise, indiquant ainsi sa décision à Astoria.

-Très bien. Je vais d'abord enlever le bandage, je mettrais ensuite de la crème sur la blessure pour qu'elle cicatrise et je referais un bandage en serrant un peu pour le faire tenir. Je ferais la même chose pour les deux autres. Tu peux tenir la chemise en l'a levant s'il te plait ?

L'enfant l'a regarda, la peur se voyant dans ses yeux avant de s'exécuter mais ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Astoria décida de faire rapidement, comprenant que l'enfant avait peur. Une fois cela fait, elle s'occupa du front et de la main tout en ayant des gestes doux et enveloppant, elle avait remarqué que l'enfant avait suivit des yeux tout ses faits et gestes et que ses tremblements ne s'étaient pas arrêter. Elle en profita pour regarder ses mains, les poignets de l'enfant montraient des traces de liens très prononcé, signe qu'il avait souvent été attaché. Elle s'était principalement occupée de sa blessure qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à autres choses. Elle se stoppa en sentant l'enfant trembler, elle le lâcha et il se remit en boule contre le mur.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as bien un nom…

L'enfant ne répondit pas et serra encore plus ses jambes. Astoria comprit qu'il ne parlerait pas alors elle eu une autre idée, il fit apparaitre une feuille et un stylo qu'elle tendit à l'enfant qui, entendant le bruit de la feuille avait relevé un peu la tête, assez pour voir ce qu'Astoria faisait.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu peux peut être me l'écrire ? Je te demande simplement ton prénom….

L'enfant l'a regarda, semblant étonner de la ténacité de la jeune femme à vouloir connaitre son nom. Son regard se tourna vers la feuille quelques secondes avant de regarder Astoria qui le regardait avec un regard doux. Il tendit alors la main pour prendre la feuille et le stylo qu'il posa à terre. Il se mit alors à écrire en tremblant, prenant son temps pour écrire chaque lettre avant de retendre le tout à Astoria qui l'a prit doucement et lu.

-Harry, dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers lui. C'est ton prénom ? Harry ?

L'enfant affirma doucement de la tête avant de baisser de nouveau la tête.

-C'est un joli prénom, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fit disparaitre la feuille d'un coup de baguette et remarqua aussitôt les tremblements de l'enfant augmenté à ce geste, il semblait avoir peur de la magie Elle s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur les cheveux d'Harry qui sursauta et trembla encore plus.

-Calme-toi Harry, fit-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Tout est finit maintenant, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promets.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, l'enfant se remit aussitôt à trembler encore plus fortement. Astoria décida alors d'arrêter son geste afin de ne pas effrayer encore plus l'enfant. Mais ce dernier continua de trembler de peur. Il se prit également la tête dans ses mains en se recroquevillant encore plus. Astoria, voyant cela comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans effrayer l'enfant davantage.

Harry se calma au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ayant les yeux brillant et se fermant tout seul, même si Harry luttait pour les garder ouvert.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher Harry, proposa Astoria avec un sourire attendrit en voyant cela. Tu es encore très faible et il faut que tu te reposes

Harry l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de se hisser dans le lit seul. Astoria ne l'aidait pas étant donner que l'enfant tremblait à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait.

Une fois l'enfant dans le lit, elle le borda avant de sortir sa baguette pour faire apparaitre une petite boule de lumière blanche qui se mit à flotter dans la pièce sous le regard curieux d'Harry et celui amusé d'Astoria.

-C'est une veilleuse, expliqua Astoria. C'est pour ne pas que tu sois complètement dans le noir.

Harry regarda la veilleuse flotter autour de lui durant deux minutes avant de se recoucher, fermant automatiquement les yeux dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Astoria le regarda s'endormir doucement et, une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'il soit endormit, elle sortit de la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle savait que l'enfant aurait peur d'elle mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point là, cela lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de peine à voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dans la soirée, Draco revient enfin du travail, il était exténuer mais voulait savoir si l'enfant s'était réveiller et surtout, s'il avait dit quelque chose sur ce qui était passé dans le manoir.

Il rentra rapidement au manoir et entra dans le salon où, comme chaque soir depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, Astoria l'attendait, assise sur le fauteuil avec une tasse de thé dans les mains.

-Vous voilà enfin de retour mon cher, dit-elle avec un sourire sans se retourner.

Draco s'approcha et l'embrassa avec passion, baisé auquel.

-Il s'est réveiller ? demanda aussitôt t'il en s'asseyant.

La jeune femme sourit et lui servit une tasse de thé avant de commencer à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à Draco qui l'écoutait avec attention.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il est eu peur de toi, fit-il en se levant. Il y avait aussi des femmes dans ce manoir.

-Tu aurais du le voir, ses tremblements empirait dès que je posais ma main sur lui. Je me sentais tellement impuissante et je n'aime pas cela.

-Je sais ma chérie, fit Draco en lui prenant les mains. Nous allons tout faire pour lui donner une vie heureuse. Je te le promets

Elle regarda son mari et sourit en voyant la motivation de ses yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et elle en était vraiment surprise mais en même temps, elle savait que Draco aimait les enfants.

Astoria se rendit quelques jours plus tard dans la chambre d'Harry et sourit en voyant qu'il dormait encore, les rideaux étaient tiré et la veilleuse continuait de tourner autour de la pièce, elle avait remarqué que la veilleuse apaisait beaucoup Harry alors, elle l'a mettait toutes les nuits. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa doucement sa main sur le front de l'enfant, ce geste eu pour effet de réveiller l'enfant qui ouvrit doucement les yeux pour fixer Astoria qui retira aussitôt sa main, ne souhaitant pas effrayer l'enfant dès son réveil.

-Bonjour Harry, fit-elle avec un sourire.

L'enfant se redressa avant de se frotter les yeux et les tourner vers Astoria, les yeux montrèrent aussitôt de la peur mais la jeune femme n'en tient pas compte.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

L'enfant l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de doucement affirmer de la tête, faisant sourire Astoria.

-Tu souhaites manger ou te laver avant ?

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers elle et la surprise se voyait très bien dans ses yeux. La jeune femme sourit.

-Ici, tu as le droit de manger ce que tu veux et te laver quand tu veux. Mais ce sera moi qui te laverais aujourd'hui afin de vérifier ta blessure.

L'enfant l'écoutait avec attention. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il avait le choix de manger ou se laver. Il prit sa chemise et tira dessus.

-Tu veux te laver d'abord ? comprit Astoria.

L'enfant répondit par l'affirmative avant de soulever les draps et de descendre du lit. Astoria ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry entrer. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit remplir la baignoire d'eau qu'elle sentit et fit sentir à l'enfant.

-Il faut que tu enlèves tes vêtements, tu veux que je t'aide ?

L'enfant sursauta et trembla encore plus en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Astoria sourit et se tourna afin de laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle ne remarqua pas le garçon tourné la tête vers elle, surprit de son geste.

Ce dernier enleva sa chemise avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, c'est en entendant l'eau qu'Astoria décida de se retourner, elle retroussa ses manches et commença à laver Harry, faisant attention au moindre de ses gestes. Elle lui lava également les cheveux en lui faisant par la même occasion un massage pour le relaxer, cela sembla fonctionner car l'enfant ferma doucement les yeux.

Après le bain, elle refit les bandages et lui remit une chemise avant de le reconduire au lit. En entrant dans la chambre, Harry fut surprit de voir un plateau poser sur la table de nuit.

-Ah, fit Astoria avec un sourire. Hannah à apporter le plateau.

Elle poussa légèrement Harry pour le remettre au lit et, d'un coup de baguette fit léviter pour le poser sur les genoux du garçon. Ce dernier l'a regarda, sans comprendre.

-J'ai demandé à notre femme de chambre de te préparer un petit déjeuner, expliqua Lady Malfoy avec un sourire devant l'incompréhension de l'enfant. C'est assez léger car, étant donner que tu n'a du beaucoup manger ces derniers temps, ton estomac ne supporterait pas une trop grosse dose de nourriture en une seule fois.

Harry l'a regarda, surprit. Il regarda le plateau afin de se pointer du doigt.

-Tout ce qui se trouve dans se plateau est pour toi en effet, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry regarda le plateau avant de manger doucement, savourant chaque bouchée. Astoria le regarda avec un sourire et sortit de la pièce, le laissant ainsi manger à sa guise.

Une heure plus tard, elle revient dans la chambre avec des livres en main, Harry était debout et regardait par la fenêtre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, étant trop petit. Astoria le rejoint, la chambre avait vu sur la serre du manoir.

-C'est la serre du manoir, fit Astoria. Je m'occupe moi-même depuis que je vis ici…

L'enfant l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le jardin. En le regardant, Astoria remarqua qu'il regarda un buisson en particuliers. Elle sourit et agita sa baguette. Une fleur apparu alors dans ses mains, elle l'a tendit à Harry qui en fut surprit.

-Tu regardais les Lys blanche non ? Tu aimes ses fleurs ?

Harry tendit la main et prit doucement la fleur qu'il porta à son nez pour respirer l'odeur. Astoria le vit fermer les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, elle put parfaitement voir qu'ils étaient brillants de larme. La jeune femme eu un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais elle fut retenue, elle tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir que c'était Harry qui tenait le pan de sa robe de ses deux mains, il l'a regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda t'elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Il se mit à trembler alors, Astoria tendit sa main pour l'a posé sur la tête de l'enfant. Elle remarqua avec surprise que l'enfant tremblait moins que les autres fois et sourit.

-Ne pleures pas Harry, fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Tu peux garder la fleur si tu veux, je vais l'a mettre dans un vase.

Il l'a regarda avant d'affirmer de la tête. Astoria prit la fleur et l'a mit en vase. Elle agita sa baguette et multiplia les fleurs pour en faire un bouquet qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit. Elle prit ensuite les livres qu'elle avait déposés sur la table de nuit et en tendit un à Harry.

-Je t'ai apporté des livres pour t'occuper, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry l'a regarda avant de prendre le livre qu'elle lui tendait. Il s'agit d'un livre de comte pour enfant.

-C'était mon livre préférer quand j'étais enfant, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Harry se remit dans son lit et ouvrit le livre, il regarda ensuite Astoria qui comprit le message.

-Tu veux que je t'en lise une ?

Harry affirma de la tête et tendit le livre à Astoria qui le prit avec un sourire. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté d'Harry, ouvrit le livre et lu, elle remarqua qu'Harry l'écoutait avec attention alors, elle fit vivre l'histoire en changeant de voix quand les personnages parlaient. Elle sentait qu'elle gagnait la confiance d'Harry et elle en était plus qu'heureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Une semaine plus tard, Astoria gagnait de plus en plus la confiance d'Harry. Ce dernier se laissait toucher par elle et ne tremblait plus. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le faire sourire et le faire parler mais elle ne désespérait pas de réussir un jour, elle savait très bien que l'enfant était traumatiser par ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour donner pleinement sa confiance mais elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Ses blessures étaient maintenant complètement guérit et Astoria lui mettait maintenant les vêtements d'enfant de Draco qui était un peu trop grand pour lui car Harry était très petit mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Harry se braque de nouveau en l'emmenant chercher des vêtements. Elle les avait tout simplement rétrécit pour qu'ils soient à sa taille

Elle était très présente pour lui car Harry faisait beaucoup de cauchemar depuis qu'elle ne lui donnait plus de potion de sommeil car c'était dangereux d'en prendre régulièrement. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine mais elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf être présente pour lui. Il leur arrivait plusieurs fois à Draco et elle d'être réveiller par un hurlement d'Harry qui venait de faire un cauchemar.

Aujourd'hui, Draco avait décidé d'aller voir Harry. Malgré qu'Astoria lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt, Draco savait que c'était aujourd'hui où jamais s'il voulait avoir une chance qu'Harry lui fasse confiance.

-Il n'est pas encore prêt Draco, insista Astoria en s'approchant de son mari. Tu risques de le braquer encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Il ne va pas passer toute sa vie entouré de femme Astoria, il doit apprendre à faire confiance aux hommes.

-Mais Draco…

-C'est ainsi et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Astoria, fit Draco avec une voix sèche.

La jeune femme fut très surprise, c'était la première fois que son mari lui parlait sur se ton. Lui qui était d'habitude si doux avec elle. Elle décida d'y faire abstraction et décida de le laisser faire.

Il arriva devant la chambre et frappa, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Il entra et fut aussitôt attendrit par la scène. Harry était assit sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux.

-Bonjour Harry, tenta doucement Draco en refermant la porte.

Il vit très bien l'enfant sursauter et tourner les yeux vers lui. Il fut aussitôt attiré par les émeraudes du garçon mais aussi par la peur qu'il puisse parfaitement y voir. Il préféra rester le plus loin possible pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis le mari d'Astoria, la jeune femme qui s'est occupée de toi. Je suis également celui qui t'a ramené ici, tu t'en souviens ?

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant d'approuver de la tête. Astoria lui avait effectivement beaucoup parlé de Draco mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement et le fait qu'Astoria n'était pas là lui faisait un peu peur, il avait en effet plus peur d'être seul avec un homme qu'avec une femme. Il vit Draco lever un peu la tête en direction du livre qu'il avait sur les genoux.

-Tu lis le livre de conte qu'Astoria t'as donné ? demanda t'il avec une voix douce.

Harry affirma de la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

-Mes parents me le lisaient quand j'avais ton âge, je connais toutes les histoires par cœur. Ils devraient récrire de nouvelles histoires parce qu'à force, on n'achètera plus les livres tellement on les connaitra.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Draco avec un regard de peur qui fit beaucoup de peine à l'adulte. Il essayait de passer le capte mais il voyait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas facilement.

-Je comprends que tu aille peur de moi Harry, c'est normal après tout ce que tu as subit mais je ne te ferais aucun mal et ma femme non plus. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et la réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre et elle fut encore plus violente qu'avec Astoria, il recula vivement jusqu'à tomber du lit, il se mit ensuite à ramper jusqu'au mur où il se roula en boule. Même s'il s'attendait à une telle réaction, cela fit beaucoup de peine à Draco de voir Harry trembler de peur. Il pouvait même entendre ses sanglots, ce qui lui encore plus mal car Astoria ne lui avait pas parlé de sanglots.

-Harry….

Il s'approcha de nouveau mais s'assit à un mètre de lui pour ne pas lui faire d'avantage peur, se fichant de salir ses vêtements qui avait couté cher.

-Je ne vais pas te faire le moindre mal, dit-il avec la voix la plus douce possible. Je comprends ta peur Harry…

L'enfant continua de sangloter, replié sur lui-même. Draco eu alors une idée, il prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un bloc note avec une plume qu'il fit glisser vers Harry qui sursauta au choc.

-Je t'ai apporté un bloc note pour que tu puisses communiquer avec moi, fit Draco. Astoria m'a dit que tu savais écrire. Tu peux tout me demander, je ne m'énerverais pas, je t'en fais la promesse sorcière.

Harry essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et regarda Draco quelques secondes avant de porter son attention sur le bloc note à ses pieds. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le prendre et d'écrire. Il le refit ensuite glisser vers Draco qui lut.

« Vous n'allez pas me frapper ? »

Il sourit et releva les yeux vers Harry qui le regarda avec peur.

-Je te fais la promesse de ne pas jamais lever la main sur toi, personne ne devrait lever la main sur un enfant s'il n'a pas fait une grave bêtise et je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre négativement de la tête. Draco refit glisser le bloc vers l'enfant et Harry le prit cette fois-ci sans hésitation. Il se remit alors à écrire et tendit le bloc à Draco qui le prit, heureux que l'enfant communique avec lui.

« Je ne retournerais jamais dans la cage ? »

-Tu n'aurais jamais du y être Harry, c'est complètement ignoble d'enfermer un enfant comme un animal.

L'adulte put parfaitement voir la surprise dans les émeraudes du petit garçon. Il devait être la première personne à lui dire ça car l'enfant ne parlait jamais avec Astoria. Mais Draco voyait parfaitement bien que l'enfant n'était pas rassuré.

-Harry, ne penses tu pas que si nous voulions t'enfermer dans une cage, nous l'aurions déjà fait depuis longtemps ?

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils, semblant réfléchir aux propos de Draco.

Il passa le reste de la journée à parler avec Harry mais ce dernier refusait toujours de parler mais il sentait qu'il avait avancé avec l'enfant.

Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon où Astoria l'attendait, il s'était rendu compte rapidement qu'il avait été méchant avec elle et le regard triste qu'elle lui rendit ne faisait que de le culpabiliser encore plus. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça mais je sentais que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait que je parle avec Harry

Il lui prit les mains et les embrassa.

-Tu sais très bien que je t'aime Astoria.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, toi et ton sale caractère.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa tendrement son épouse.

-Comment s'a s'est passer avec Harry ? demanda Astoria.

Draco lui expliqua tout et, au fur et à mesure de son récit, le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

-Tu as eu raison d'y aller maintenant. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il se sente en confiance.

Ils se sourirent et allèrent se coucher


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Premier geste

Huit jours plus tard, Draco venait voir Harry qui restait toujours dans son coin, ne communiquant que par le biais du carnet. C'était la même chose avec Astoria mais ils étaient contents car le garçon s'ouvrait un peu plus à eux. Le petit garçon restait toute la journée dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas en sortir malgré les nombreuses tentatives du couple pour lui faire prendre l'air

Il faisait également beaucoup de cauchemar la nuit et hurlait mais les Malfoy ne pouvaient rien faire car Harry avait toujours peur quand ils l'approchaient et encore plus quand ils le touchaient. Cela faisait énormément de peine aux époux qui voulaient absolument aider le petit garçon.

Les Malfoy étaient en train de dormir quand un cri strident se fit entendre dans tout le manoir, les réveillant ainsi en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Astoria.

Elle n'eue pas besoin de réponse car elle reconnue rapidement les cris d'Harry. Draco grogna et se leva et enfila une robe de chambre, surprenant la jeune femme qui le regarda, étonnée

-Draco…

-J'en peux plus de rester là sans rien faire, dit simplement Draco

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Mais Draco ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner vers sa femme qui le regarda partir.

Il entra dans la chambre d'Harry rapidement, la chambre se trouvant juste à côté de la leur et le spectacle devant ses yeux lui fit mal au cœur, Harry était dans son lit, bougeant dans les sens en gémissant et criant, la peur se voyait parfaitement sur son visage qui était couvert de sueur. Draco s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement les épaules avant de le secouer en douceur

-Harry, dit-il avec une voix forte. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille-toi...

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se réveille en sursaut, Draco retira aussitôt ses mains mais resta à la même place pour lui indiquer sa présence. Harry le regarda en reprenant son souffle.

-C'était un cauchemar, fit Draco avec un sourire. Tu es en sécurité Harry…

Harry le regarda avant que des larmes ne naissent dans ses yeux.

Il se jeta alors dans les bras de Draco. Le jeune homme fut choqué, le petit garçon s'accrocha à sa robe de chambre en tremblant. Draco ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-C'est finis, chuchota-t-il avec une voix douce et rassurante. Tu es en sécurité….  
Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que Draco ne décide de reposer Harry dans son lit. Le petit garçon s'accrocha alors à son cou et s'approcha de son oreille.

-'Me laisse pas, dit-il avec une petite voix.

Draco était encore plus choqué, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry parler. Et la voix du petit garçon était tellement apeuré que l'homme n'eue pas le cœur de le laisser.

-Tu veux venir dormir avec nous cette nuit ? demanda tout de même Draco.

Le petit garçon répondit positivement de la tête. Draco le cala sur sa hanche et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre où Astoria les attendait, elle avait mis elle aussi une robe de chambre.

-Harry, dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu vas bien ?

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et elle posa sa main sur sa tête. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Les deux époux se regardèrent avant de sourire. Draco coucha Harry sur leur lit mais le petit garçon s'accrocha à lui en tremblant.

-Je vais juste enlever ma robe de chambre, fit l'homme avec un sourire. Je te reprends juste après.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avec la peur dans les yeux et, devant le regard doux de Draco, il se détacha doucement, Draco enleva rapidement son vêtement et le jeta avant de se coucher, Harry s'accrocha aussitôt de nouveau à lui, faisant sourire Draco qui le serra dans ses bras avant de regarder sa femme qui se recouchait à son tour.

-Tu ne risques rien Harry, fit Astoria en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. On veille sur toi.

Harry s'accrocha à Draco et ferma doucement les yeux, montrant ainsi sa confiance. Les époux le regardèrent s'endormir avec un sourire.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec les lueurs du soleil. Il sentit alors un poids contre lui qui était trop petit pour être Astoria, il baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant Harry contre lui, dormant à poing fermé.

-Il commence à nous faire confiance, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna légèrement et sourit en voyant Astoria, déjà habillée d'une robe brune. Elle lui sourit en retour et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

-Je ne voulais pas le déranger, il semble tellement bien dans tes bras.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry qui commençait doucement à se réveiller, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les leva vers Draco qui le regardait avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, dit le petit garçon avec une petite voix.

Astoria fut surprise mais Draco lui sourit.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

L'enfant répondit par l'affirmative.

-Tant mieux, fit Astoria avec un sourire. Je descends déjà, rejoignez-moi quand vous serez prêt, j'ai déjà déposer tes affaires dans la salle de bain Harry.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Draco se leva et entraina Harry avec lui. Le jeune Lord se leva et attrapa sa baguette. Il l'a pointa sur son bras et se retrouva aussitôt habillé.

-Je n'ai jamais le temps de prendre une douche le matin, dit-il en regardant Harry. Mais toi jeune homme, tu vas aller prendre un bain.

Harry le regarda, ayant un peu peur. Draco lui sourit avant de lui tendre la main. Harry l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de l'a prendre. Ils partirent dans la chambre d'Harry et, d'un autre coup de baguette, Draco fit couler un bain.

-Tu veux te laver tout seul ? demanda t'il.

Harry approuva de la tête et fila dans la salle de bain. Draco le regarda faire avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain tout habillé. Draco se leva et s'approcha de l'enfant. Il posa un genou à terre et attacha le nœud sur la blouse d'Harry. Il nota qu'Harry tremblait encore un peu.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'ouvres un peu plus Harry.

Le petit garçon le regarda, surpris.

-Tu sembles avoir compris que tu étais en sécurité avec nous.

Le petit garçon regarda Draco qui sourit en s'inclinant devant lui.

-Maintenant, si son altesse Harry me le permet, je vais lui montrer notre humble salle à manger.

Harry le regarda, surprit avant qu'un petit sourire ne naisse sur son visage, ce fut la plus grande récompense de Draco. Il se leva et tendit de nouveau la main à Harry mais ce dernier répondit négativement de la tête. Cela surprit Draco et la surprise fut encore plus grande quand le petit garçon tendit les bras vers lui. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage du blond qui prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

-Tu es en sécurité avec nous, chuchota Draco en regardant Harry. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

-Promis ? demanda le petit garçon.

Draco affirma de la tête en faisant un petit sourire, sourire que le garçon lui rendit timidement.

-Dépêchons nous avant que ma chère et tendre femme ne nous crie de nous dépêcher.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Les deux hommes descendirent dans la salle à manger où Astoria les attendais, assise à sa place. Draco déposa Harry sur une chaise sur laquelle il avait ajouté un coussin pour que l'enfant soit à la hauteur de la table. Il s'installa au coin de la table, montrant ainsi sa place de chef de famille.

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui, sur la table était déposé tout un assortiment de viennoiseries et différent plats qui donnaient vraiment envie à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger Harry ? demanda Astoria qui était assise à côté de lui.

Le petit garçon l'a regarda, surprit.

-Tu peux manger ce que tu veux maintenant, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Harry regarda la table et, d'un doigt incertain, pointa les pains au chocolat

-Autre chose ?

Le petit garçon pointa aussi la bouteille de chocolat.

-Un pain au chocolat et un bol de chocolat chaud ?

Le petit garçon répondit positivement de la tête. Astoria agita sa baguette, ce qu'Harry avait demander lévitèrent jusqu'à son assiette sous le regard émerveiller de l'enfant.

-Monsieur est servi, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire avant de ranger sa baguette.

-Merci, fit Harry en prenant le pain et mordit dedans.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, faisant sourire les adultes qui se servirent à manger.

-Est-ce que tu veux visiter un peu le manoir Harry ? demanda Draco.  
Ils venaient de finir de manger, Harry avait pu manger deux pains au chocolat et il en était content.

Le petit garçon regarda le maitre des lieux.

-Maintenant que tu es guérit, tu peux aller partout dans le manoir à l'exception de quelques pièces. Tu veux visiter ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant d'affirmer de la tête. Draco se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras, ce dernier le regarda, surprit de son geste.

-Le manoir est très grand, dit-il. Mais si tu veux, je peux te laisser marcher.

Harry répondit négativement de la tête. Draco regarda sa femme qui finit de manger et partit avec Harry.

Après la visite et le diner. Harry était fatigué et Astoria alla le mettre à la sieste. Le couples s'installa dans le salon.

-J'ai demandés au service des disparitions, fit Draco. Aucun enfant correspondant à la description d'Harry n'a disparu

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Nous ne savons pas si ses parents sont vivant ou pas…

Il y us un silence avant que Draco ne sursaute.

-J'ai trouvé. Je reviens.

Il embrassa sa femme avant de transplaner devant une maison, il frappa à la porte.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le maitre des lieux. Ce dernier laissa Draco entrer, ils allèrent dans le salon où Severus servit du thé.

-Que me vaut ta visite ?

-J'ai besoin de toi…

-Je t'écoutes

Draco expliqua l'histoire à Severus, il savait que l'homme était un homme de confiance et donc, il saurait garder le secret.

-Et tu lui as poser des questions ?

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui. Il ne connait que son prénom, il ne sait rien d'autres sur sa vie.

-C'est pour ca que tu as besoin de moi ?

-Astoria est déjà très attaché à lui et nous devons savoir s'il a encore de la famille. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'une potion d'identité.

Severus regarda le jeune homme, le scrutant du regard. Il se leva ensuite.

-Tu as de la chance, le ministère était en rupture de stock et m'a demander d'en faire.

Il sortit de la pièce, sous le regard de Draco. Il revient quelques minutes plus avec une fiole de potion rouge qu'il donna à Draco.

-Merci Severus.

-De rien. Tu devrais apprendre à la faire toi-même.

-Je pourrais mais avec mon travail au ministère, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Draco transplana chez lui. Il atterit dans son salon où Astoria était en train de broder.

-Alors ? demanda celle-ci en posant son ouvrage.

-Il en avait en stock. Et Harry ?

-Il vient de se réveiller, je l'ai laisser un peu dans sa chambre. Je vais le chercher.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher l'enfant pendant que Draco fit apparaitre ce qu'il fallait.

Les deux habitants de la maison arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, Harry tenant Astoria par la main.

-Tu as bien dormit Harry ? demanda Draco en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon.

Harry affirma de la tête et Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le petit garçon porta ensuite son attention vers la table.

-Pendant que tu dormais, je suis aller chez un ami pour lui demander une potion d'identité.

-Une potion d'identité ?

-Oui, il s'agit d'une potion qui permet, avec un peu de sang de tout savoir d'une personne. Cela est très pratique pour les personnes qui perdent la mémoire. J'aimerais utiliser cette potion avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous voulons savoir qui tu es, savoir qui sont tes parents et si tu as encore de la famille. Tu as peut être des gens qui te cherchent.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai possible, confirma Draco. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de sang.

Il prit un couteau sur la table et aussitôt, Harry recula, mort de peur.

-Je n'ai besoin que de quelques gouttes de sang, le rassura Draco. Regarde.

Il se coupa le doigt, laissant apparaitre quelques gouttes de sang.

-Je ne ferais rien de plus, tu as confiance en moi ?

L'enfant affirma de la tête, Astoria le prit dans ses bras pendant que Draco prit la main d'Harry. Il lui coupa le doigt et laissa tomber quelques gouttes dans la potion. Il lâcha la main du petit garçon qui mit son doigt en bouche.

-Tu as été très courageux Harry, fit Astoria en lui caressant les cheveux.

Draco le regarda avec un sourire avant de tourner les yeux vers la potion. Il invoqua ensuite un parchemin qu'il trempa dans la potion.

Il attendit deux minutes avant de reprendre le parchemin où se trouvait maintenant des mots.

« _Nom : Harry James Potter_

 _Naissance : 31 Juillet 1980_

 _Age : 5 ans_

 _Sang : Sang-Mêlé_

 _Père : James Henry Potter (Décédé)_

 _Mère : Lily Anaïs Evans Potter (Décédée)_

 _Parrain : Sirius Black (Vivant)_ »

-Potter ? s'étonna Draco.

Il tourna les yeux vers Harry, toujours dans les bras d'Astoria. Celle-ci le regarda avec un regard grave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Les époux Malfoy se regardèrent, l'air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco revient à lui et baissa les yeux vers Harry qui le regarda, inquiet par la réaction de l'homme. L'homme sourit et prit Harry des bras de sa femme pour le regarder.

-Rien Harry, dit-il avec un sourire. Nous sommes juste surprit par ce que nous avons appris.

-Quoi ?

Draco ne répondit pas et reposa Harry par terre, le petit garçon ne comprenait plus rien.

-Tu peux retourner jouer dans ta chambre Harry s'il te plait ? demanda Astoria. Nous devons parler de chose qui ne concerne que les grandes personnes.

Harry l'a regarda, ne comprenant pas mais finit par affirmer et sortit de la pièce. Après avoir placer un sortilège de silence, Astoria s'approcha de son mari.

-Ne t'énerves pas Draco.

-Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaitre, il est son portrait craché.

-Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire.

-Astoria, cet enfant est le fils de James Potter, l'un de mes plus proches amis.

-Je sais très bien.

-Je n'arrives pas à croire, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaitre ?

-Draco.

Elle prit le visage de son mari dans ses mains.

-Ni toi ni moi ne l'avons reconnu, ce n'est pas de notre faute. Cela n'aurait rien changer si nous l'avions reconnu…Nous l'avons soigné et apporté de l'affection, savoir qui il était ne nous aurait pas fait changé d'attitude à son égard

-Tu as raison. Mais le fait qu'il soit leur fils me donne plus envie d'éliminer Dumbledore.

-Je te comprends, je ressens la même chose mais nous savons tous les deux que cela ne servira à rien pour l'instant. La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de donner à Harry l'amour dont il a besoin.

Draco sourit et approuva de la tête.

-Surtout que maintenant, nous savons qu'il n'a plus personne pour s'occuper de lui, avec Sirius en prison et Remus qui ne peut pas s'en occuper à cause de sa condition de loup garou.

Draco l'a regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Je l'espère bien mais avant, il faut aller tout expliquer à Harry.  
Ils se rendirent dans la chambre du petit garçon, ce dernier était en train de lire, assis sur son lit.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, tout va bien. On va t'expliquer.

Draco tapota ses genoux. Harry s'y installa.

-Si j'ai réagis comme ça, commença Draco. C'est parce que je connais tes parents.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ton père et moi étions très amis à l'école. Nous nous sommes perdus de vu après l'école.

-Ils sont où maintenant ?

Draco regarda son épouse qui avait le regard triste.

-Ils sont devenus des anges maintenant, ils habitent au ciel.

-Je pourrais les voir quand ?

-Pas avant longtemps Harry, quand tu vas au ciel, tu ne peux pas revenir ici…

-Mais je veux les voir…

Le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux. Draco le serra dans ses bras.

-Je sais Harry, je sais mais je ne peux rien faire. Il faudra attendre….Mes parents aussi sont au ciel, ils me manquent tous les jours et je sais que je l'ai reverrais quand j'irais au ciel.

-Je les reverrais ?

-Bien sûr, quand tu iras au ciel. Mais je sais qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu les retrouves trop vite. Tes parents veulent que tu vives une longue vie avant de monter au ciel.

Le petit garçon s'accrocha à Draco qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-Mais ils ne t'ont pas abandonné…Même s'ils ne sont plus là physiquement, ils continuent à veiller sur toi depuis le ciel.

-Vraiment ?

Draco affirma de la tête et essuya les larmes du petit garçon.

-Comment s'appelait-ils ?

-Ton papa s'appelait James Potter et ta maman Lily.

-Comme la fleur ?

-Exactement, répondit Astoria avec un sourire. Comme la fleur.

-C'est un joli nom…

Les Malfoy sourirent.

-Tu as également un parrain

-Qui ?

-Il s'appelle Sirius Black et c'est le meilleur ami de ton père. Mais il ne peut pas s'occuper de toi…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est en prison…

-En prison ?

-Oui, il y est enfermé car on dit qu'il a commis un crime horrible…

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Absolument pas, mais tout le monde le pense et c'est pour ça qu'il a été enfermé.

-C'est pas juste !

-En effet.

Harry regarda ses pieds.

-Je vais aller où alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? demanda Astoria.

-Mes parents sont au ciel et mon parrain en prison, je vais aller où moi puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas s'occupe de moi ?

-Tu vas rester avec nous voyons, répondit la jeune femme, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Vraiment ?

Il regarda Draco, ce dernier fut amusé de voir l'espoir dans les yeux de l'enfant.

-Tout dépends de toi, est-ce que tu veux rester avec nous et faire partit de la famille.

-Oui !

L'enfant posa alors ses mains sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Il baissa les yeux en tripotant ses doigts.

-Je voudrais bien, vous avez été si gentils avec moi…Si vous voulez bien de moi, j'aimerais rester.

Draco sourit et releva le menton de l'enfant, le forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Si nous te proposons de rester, c'est que nous tenons beaucoup à toi et que vous voulons que tu restes avec nous. Tu as compris ?

L'enfant affirma de la tête.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Appelle moi Draco voyons, fit ce dernier avec un sourire. Et appelle ma femme Astoria.

-D'accord Draco.  
Draco sourit et embrassa Harry sur le front. Il jeta un regard sur la chambre.

-Elle est un peu vide cette chambre. Que dirait-tu d'aller chercher des jouets demain ?

L'enfant le regarda, surprit.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, je ne recommences à travailler que dans une semaine. Autant en profiter. Tu es d'accord ?

L'enfant affirma de la tête, ravi.


	8. NB

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis actuellement en pleins blocus pour mes études d'infirmières et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster des chapitres mais sachez que je n'oublies pas mes histoires et je sais que beaucoup d'entres vous attendent la suite de mes histoires.**

 **Je postes ce message car un ami écrit un crossover Games Of Thrones/Harry Potter et que, dans son histoire Harry change de nom mais il n'arrive pas à ce décider.**

 **C'est la que vous intervenez, je vous proposes de notez les prénoms qui, selon vous pourrais convenir. L'auteur aimerait cependant que le nom soit original comme le sont ceux de Games Of Thrones (Daenerys/Rhaegar/Sansa...)**

 **Merci à tous pour votre participation et à bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres**


	9. NB2

Bonjour à tous,

C'est juste pour vous informez que l'auteur du Crossover HP/GOT dont je vous ai parlé à publier sa toute première histoire, il s'agit d'un OS.

s/12947771/1/L-union-du-feu-et-de-la-glace-JonXDaenerys

N'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit tour.

A plus :):):)


	10. Chapter 8

Résumé:

Lors d'une mission, Draco trouve un manoir où des enfants sont sacrifiés. Il sauve un petit garçon gravement blesser. Il le soigne et découvre qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, le fils de son meilleur ami. Il décide alors avec sa femme, Astoria de l'élever.

 **gggggggggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain, toute la famille se leva de bonne heure pour partir. Astoria avait habillé Harry avec une tenue digne d'un enfant de sang pur. Elle lui avait également mit une casquette à cause du soleil qui tapait dehors.

-Te voilà prêt, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Astoria, fit Harry en allant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme sourit et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Ils allèrent dans le salon où Draco les attendais. Il sourit en voyant Harry, ce dernier lui sourit et Draco le prit dans ses bras.

-On va pouvoir y aller, fit-il. On va transplaner…

-Transplaner ?

-Ca signifie que l'on va se téléporter sur le chemin de Traverse. Cela va te faire bizarre mais on s'y fait très vite, tient-toi à moi.

Harry obéit et le couple transplana dans une allée du chemin de Traverse.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Astoria.

Harry répondit positivement de la tête mais se colla plus à Draco.

-Je penses que c'est mieux que tu restes dans mes bras pour l'instant, fit l'homme en sentant Harry trembler.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Les sorciers présents furent surprit de voir Draco Malfoy porter un enfant dans ses bras, mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire.

Harry était émerveiller par les vitrines des magasins. Cela fit sourire Astoria.

-Nous allons d'abord aller pour les vêtements, fit la jeune femme.

Ils se rendirent à la boutique où le gérant les accueillit avec plaisir.

-Mr Malfoy, fit l'homme en se courbant. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir dans ma boutique. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Ce jeune garçon à besoin d'une garde-robe complète.

Le regard du gérant se porta sur Harry qui se réfugia dans le cou de Draco.

-Aucun problème, posez-le sur le tabouret pour que je prennes ses mesures.

Draco déposa Harry qui avait peur. Draco lui prit alors la main et son regard se fit dur en sentant Harry serrer sa main.

Le tailleur agita sa baguette et les mesures furent prise. Astoria se chargea de choisir les couleurs et textile pendant que Draco rassurait Harry.

Ils sortirent de la boutique après avoir indiqué qu'un elfe de maison viendrait chercher la commande. Ils se dirigèrent dans un magasin de jouet. Harry était émerveiller par tous ses jouets, sous le regard amusé du couple Malfoy. Draco déposa Harry par terre.

-On est là pour toi, fit Draco en s'agenouillant devant Harry.

-Pour moi ?

-Exactement. Cela fait quelques années qu'Astoria et moi ne jouons plus avec des jouets. Tu choisis ce que tu veux.

Les époux furent amusé par la réaction du garçon. Harry avait des étoiles pleins les yeux et avait un petit sourire qui les fit fondre immédiatement.

Ils sortirent de la boutique 30 minutes plus tard. Harry avait été très raisonnable. Il avait en effet pris très peu de jouet de lui-même et avait surtout craquer pour une peluche en forme de loup noir qu'il gardait dans ses bras, ne souhaitant pas l'a lâcher.

-Il ne semble pas intéresser par les jouets, fit Astoria discrètement.

-C'est bizarre en effet, c'est normalement la seule obsession des enfants de cet âge.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

Draco regarda sa femme, surprit. Celle-ci ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la librairie.

-Harry, fit Astoria. Est-ce que tu voudrais un livre ?

Le petit garçon l'a regarda, surprit.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, nous allons aller dans le rayon des enfants et tu pourras choisir des livres. Tu me suit ?

Harry affirma de la tête et prit la main d'Astoria. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon et Astoria présenta plusieurs livres à Harry qui demandait qu'on lise le résumé quand le livre l'intéressait.

Draco en profita également pour acheter de nouveaux livres pour la bibliothèque du manoir. Il avait pratiquement lu tous les livres du manoir et renouveler un peu ne faisait pas de mal.

Il regardait un livre sur les créatures magiques quand les deux autres le rejoignirent.

-Livre intéressant ?

-Assez, fit Draco en tournant la page.

-C'est quoi comme livre Draco ?

Le jeune homme sourit et se baissa pour qu'Harry puisse voir les photos du livres.

-C'est un livre sur les créatures magiques, fit Draco avec un sourire. Sur cette page par exemple, ce sont des hippogriffes.

-Oh, ils sont trop beau !

-En effet.

-Il y a d'autres créatures aussi belles ?

-Probablement, on peut le prendre pour qu'on le regarde à la maison…

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci Draco, fit Harry en lui faisant un bisou.

Draco sourit et ferma le livre.

Une fois les courses terminées, les Malfoy décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant.

-Ecoute moi Harry, fit Draco avant d'entrée. Nous allons manger dans un grand restaurant et je veux que tu te comportes bien. Je ne veux pas que tu cries ou que tu te fasses remarquer de quelques façons que ce soit, suis-je clair ?

Harry affirma de la tête et ils entrèrent. Ils choisirent une table à l'écart. Harry fut placer sur la banquette à côté d'Astoria alors que Draco était face à lui.

Ils commandèrent, Astoria décida de prendre de la soupe à Harry ainsi qu'un plat de spaghetti sauce tomate.

Quand la soupe arriva, Harry fit une grimace.

-Ca sent mauvais…

Astoria se pencha pour sentir la soupe, il s'agissait d'une soupe aux carottes.

-C'est de la soupe aux carottes, c'est très bon et riche en vitamine…

-Mais Astoria….

-Tu as besoin de vitamines Harry, alors tu vas boire ta soupe et pas de discutions.

Harry regarda Draco mais ce dernier le regardait avec un regard dur. Harry prit alors son bol et but une gorgée. Il n'aimait pas la soupe aux carottes, c'était certains mais il ne voulait pas contredire les Malfoy alors, il but la moitié de son bol avant de le reposer, regardant Astoria avec un regard triste. Celle-ci regarda le bol avant de se tourner vers Draco qui affirma de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui essuya la soupe au coin de sa bouche.

-C'est très bien Harry, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu peux laisser le reste.

-Vraiment ?

Astoria affirma de la tête et Harry lui sourit.

Les plats arrivèrent et Astoria coupa les pâtes d'Harry, ne souhaitant pas que le petit garçon se salissent. Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, s'agenouilla en s'asseyant sur ses pieds, les déposant ainsi sur la banquette. Cela n'échappa cependant pas à Draco.

-Harry, on ne met pas ses pieds sur la banquette…

Harry le regarda, ne comprenant pas. Draco pointa alors ses pieds et Harry rougit et se remit comme avant.

-Désoler Draco, fit le petit garçon, les yeux baissés.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrit et fit relever le menton d'Harry.

-Ca va pour cette fois, mais je ne veux pas me répéter.

Harry affirma de la tête et retourna à son assiette.

Ils rentrèrent après le restaurant et Astoria ne put s'empêcher d'être fier d'Harry. Elle aurait penser qu'ils auraient été plus dissipée que cela mais au contraire, c'était un véritable petit ange.

En jetant un regard à son mari, elle sut tout de suite qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

-On devrait inviter d'autres enfants, fit Astoria.

Son mari détourna les yeux de son journal pour regarder sa femme.

-D'autres enfants ?

-Harry ne peut pas rester confiner jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, il à besoin de rencontrer d'autres enfants.

Draco déposa son journal en soupirant.

-Je sais, mais je refuse qu'il ne fréquente que des sang-purs. Mais, d'un autre côté, avec la réputation de ma famille, les sang-mêlé ne voudront certainement pas nous fréquenter.

Draco fut surprit de voir sa femme avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu as déjà ton idée ? demanda t'il bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

-En effet, je pensais au jeune Londubat…

-Neville ?

-Oui, le garçon est un peu dans la même situation qu'Harry, il n'a plus ses parents pour s'occuper de lui et surtout, sa grand-mère est très protectrice avec lui. Je pense que cela ferait beaucoup de bien aux deux de se lier d'amitié.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Astoria n'avait pas tords et de plus, les Londubat ne partage pas les idées des autres sang-purs. Le jeune Neville semblait être la personne idéale.

-Très bien, contacte Augusta Londubat.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, un déjeuner avait été organisé pour que les deux garçons fasse connaissance.

Draco et Astoria avait expliquer à Harry qu'ils allaient recevoir une femme pour déjeuner et que donc, il devait être polis. Le petit garçon était anxieux car c'était la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer un autre garçon de son âge.

Les Londubat arrivèrent par cheminette à l'heure, Augusta Londubat était connue pour sa ponctualité. Elle portait toujours son manteau vert, son sac rouge et surtout son chapeau avec un corbeau empaillé. Chapeau qui attira aussitôt l'attention d'Harry

-Mme Londubat, fit Draco en prenant la main d'Augusta pour lui faire un baisemain. Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté notre invitation.

-Mais je vous en prie Monsieur Malfoy. J'avoue avoir été surprise par votre invitation.

Elle serra la main d'Astoria avant de se tourner vers Harry qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son chapeau

-Harry

Le petit garçon sursauta brusquement avant de se tourner vers Astoria qui l'avait appelée.

-On dit bonjour aux Londubat au lieu de les dévisager.

Harry rougit avant de tourner les yeux vers Augusta et de se pencher légèrement.

-Bonjour Mme Londubat, fit-il, les yeux baissés. Je m'appelle Harry Potter

-Bonjour jeune homme. Neville ! prends exemple, dit bonjour à Monsieur et Madame Malfoy.

Harry releva alors la tête pour voir un garçon de son âge caché derrière la vieille dame, il avait les cheveux blonds plus foncé que ceux de Draco et des yeux bruns qui montrait très bien sa peur mais également son intérêt pour Harry.

-Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, fit Neville en imitant Harry. Je suis Neville Londubat

-Bonjour Neville, fit Astoria en prenant Harry par les épaules.

Harry regarda Astoria qui lui sourit

-Harry, fit Augusta avec un sourire. Laisse-moi te présentez mon petit-fils, Neville Londubat.

Elle poussa Neville devant elle et se dernier semblait intimidé par Harry qui était un peu dans la même position que lui mais pour une toute autre raison. Mais la présence rassurante d'Astoria donna un peu de courage à Harry qui tendit la main à Neville.

-Bonjour Neville, fit Harry avec une petite voix timide.

-Bonjour Harry, fit l'autre en lui serrant la main en retour.

Les deux garçons ne virent pas l'échange de regards entre les deux femmes de la pièce ni le regard entre les époux Malfoy.

-Et si vous alliez jouer dans ta chambre, fit Draco. Vous ferrez ainsi connaissance. Les adultes doivent parler.

Harry affirma de la tête et prit la main de Neville pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Ils s'installèrent alors sur le lit et se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

-Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ? demanda alors Harry.

-Non.

-Ils sont où ?

-A l'hôpital, dit Neville en baissant la tête. Ils sont très malade et doivent y rester, je vais les voir très souvent.

Harry voyait très bien que sa question avait blesser Neville et essaya donc de rectifier.

-Je n'ai plus mes parents non plus

-Vraiment ?

-Non, ils sont au ciel maintenant et je ne les reverrais plus avant très longtemps.

-Et tu n'est pas triste ? demanda Neville.

-Si, ils me manquent parfois mais j'ai Draco et Astoria qui sont très gentil avec moi alors, je ne suis pas triste. Aussi, je sais que papa et maman ne veulent pas que je sois triste.

-Et les Malfoy, ils sont gentils avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, ils sont très gentils même, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce que…les gens disent que les Malfoy sont des gens méchants.

-Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, les Malfoy sont très gentil avec moi, Astoria me fait tout le temps des câlins et des bisous. Draco me fait pleins de cadeaux et joue parfois avec moi, même s'il travaille beaucoup. J'aimes beaucoup Astoria et Draco.

Neville fut surprit mais ne dit rien. Il tourna alors les yeux vers la peluche d'Harry.

-C'est qui ? demanda t'il.

Harry sourit et prit sa peluche.

-C'est Patmol, fit Harry en chuchotant. Mais il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, d'après Draco les loups dorment la journée et je ne veux pas que Patmol se réveille. Alors chut !

Il mit son doigt devant sa bouche. Neville mit alors les deux mains sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux avant d'imiter Harry.

-Mais, fit Neville. Si on ne peut pas faire de bruit, qu'est-ce que qu'on fait ?

-On peut toujours jouer mais en évitant de faire trop de bruit.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de rigoler.

* * *

-Nous pensons que fréquenter votre petit-fils ferait énormément de bien à Harry, fit Draco. C'est un enfant et il doit donc fréquenter des personnes de son âge.

-Je comprends très bien, je penses également que cela ferait beaucoup de bien à Neville. Ils semblent se ressembler au niveau du caractère.

-Harry est en effet timide, fit Astoria en buvant une gorgée de thé. En particulier avec les adultes.

-Je l'avais remarqué, ce petit garçon sembles avoir vécu quelques choses de grave.

Les époux Malfoy se regardèrent, ils avaient décider de ne rien dire du passé d'Harry, sachant que le petit garçon n'aimait pas en parler et aussi parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde connaisse la vérité.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Augusta. Votre fils ne risque rien avec Neville.

Les époux tiltèrent au mot « fils ». Augusta sourit.

-Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas voir vos sentiments pour ce garçon


	12. Besoin d'aide

Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous

Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais j'ai plutôt besoin de votre aide.

Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, je suis fan d'Harry Potter mais également de Game of Thrones et je souhaiterais faire un Crossover entre les deux.

C'est là que j'ai besoin de vous, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire, j'ai plusieurs idées mais à chaque fois que je me relies, je trouves des contradictions qui ne me plaisent pas.

Je voulais donc vous demander si vous pouviez m'aider, me donner vos idées pour cette fanfic.

Les élements qui ne changent pas dans la fanfic :

Jaime Lannister est le père adoptif d'Harry depuis son enfance. (Parce que je trouves que Jaime mérite d'être père)

C'est un Harry Potter x Jon Snow

Les maisons (famille) de Game of Thrones sont des grandes familles de sorcier (J'aimerais ne pas me perdre entre Westeros et l'angleterre)

Dumbledore veut faire d'Harry sa marionnette pour utiliser sa gloire et son argent.

Rhaegar et Lyanna sont toujours en vie

Un élément du ministère oblige les quatre maisons à se rapprocher (Loi / Ordre)

Pour le reste, je vous laisses choisir, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages privés pour me proposez vos idées, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir


	13. Chapter 10

Vers midi, Astoria alla chercher les garçons, elle les trouvait couché sur le tapis à regarder le ciel étoilé

-Les garçon ?

Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers sa direction. Astoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver adorables tout les deux.

-Le repas va être servit…

-On arrives Astoria, fit Harry en se redressant.

Il aida Neville à se redresser et ils suivirent Astoria jusqu'à la salle à manger où Draco et Augusta les attendait, déjà installés.

-Tu as été sage j'espère Neville ? demanda Augusta en regardant sévèrement son petit-fils.

-Oui Grand-mère, fit timidement Neville.

Harry s'installa à côté d'Astoria alors que Neville s'installa à côté de sa grand-mère qui le regardait avec un air sévère. Cela surprit Harry qui regarda Astoria qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard de ne rien dire. Le petit garçon détourna alors les yeux de son assiette.

Le repas fut servit et, comme d'habitude, Astoria remplit elle-même l'assiette d'Harry, le petit garçon l'a regarda avec un regard suppliant mais Astoria insista et Harry mangea son assiette. Cela n'échappa pas à Augusta.

-Harry n'aimerait-il pas manger ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, fit Astoria en regardant Harry. C'est simplement qu'il n'aime pas avoir une assiette trop pleine. Il n'est pas très difficile avec les aliments, seulement avec la quantité.

La jeune femme regarda Harry avec un sourire attendrie, il était vrai qu'Harry ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, en partie à cause d'avoir été affamé pendant des années. Il était très petit pour son âge et Astoria s'était fait un devoir de lui faire reprendre du poids.

Pour cela, elle n'hésitait jamais à remplir son assiette, parfois au point qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à finir et Draco devait la stopper parfois car elle remplissait parfois des assiettes que lui-même aurait du mal à terminer. Il était d'accord qu'Harry devait reprendre du poids mais Astoria allait finir par le dégouter de la nourriture.

Quand arriva les desserts, Astoria servit une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse à Harry pour le féliciter car le petit garçon avait terminé toute son assiette, Harry lui sourit, celle-ci lui sourit en retour. Le petit garçon mangea sa part doucement, il voulait en profiter un maximum car il savait qu'avec une telle part, il n'aurait pas le droit à une deuxième.

Son regard se dirigea vers Neville qui avait eut le droit à une part plus petite que lui.

-C'est vrai très gentil à vous de nous avoir invité, fit Augusta en prenant son manteau.

-C'est un plaisir Madame, fit Astoria. Ne voulez-vous pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?

-Hélas non, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Harry regarda de nouveau le chapeau d'Augusta, cela n'échappa pas à la vieille femme.

-Ne le regarde pas trop, fit-elle en levant les yeux vers son chapeau. Il pourrait reprendre vie pour t'attaquer.

Harry se réfugia derrière Astoria, provoquant les rires des trois adultes.  
-Au plaisir, fit Augusta en sortant.

-Au revoir Madame Londubat, fit Harry.

Augusta le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de sortir. Neville salua à son tour avant de suivre sa grand-mère.

Quand la porte fut fermé, Astoria s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry.

-Tu as été parfait mon chéri, fit-elle en lui chatouillant la joue.

-Vraiment ?

-Absolument, fit Draco. On n'a rien eut à te dire.

-Cela mérite d'ailleurs une récompense, n'est-ce pas ?

Astoria tourna les yeux vers son mari qui approuva de la tête.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais quelques choses de particulier Harry ?

-Ce que je veux ? demanda l'enfant.

Draco affirma de la tête, Harry se mit alors à réfléchir avant de demander de le chuchoter à Astoria.

-C'est faisable, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. On ira le chercher ce weekend, Draco ne travaille pas, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon affirma de la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je peux poser une question ? demanda Harry.

-C'est au sujet des Londubat je suppose

-Pourquoi Madame Augusta est si méchante avec Neville ?

Les deux époux se regardèrent.

-Elle n'est pas méchante avec Neville, fit Astoria. Elle est juste stricte avec lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne l'aime pas ?

-Non, elle aime son petit-fils très fort. Elle ne montre seulement pas ses sentiments en public.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que c'est ainsi que les sangs-purs sont élever, intervient Draco en se mettant à son tour à hauteur du garçon. Montrer ses sentiments peut être dangereux. Les gens peuvent s'en servir pour te faire du mal.

-Je ne dois pas avoir d'émotions alors ?

-Seulement en privé, c'est tout à fait humain d'avoir des émotions, tu n'es pas un robot Harry. Astoria et moi cachons nos émotions en public mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous le faisons à la maison. Quand nous sommes à la maison, nous rions, sourions. On n'agissons pas à la maison comme devant les autres, tu n'aimerais pas qu'on le fasse ?

-Non, répondit aussitôt Harry, la peur se voyant dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez des robots…

Il plongea alors dans les bras d'Astoria, la jeune femme fut un instant surprise avant de serrer le petit garçon dans ses bras en le sentant trembler.

-Nous ne le voulons pas non plus, rassure-toi Harry. Nous n'allons pas changer de comportement avec toi mais nous devons nous protéger en public, c'est pour cela que Madame Londubat à agit comme elle l'a fait, tu comprends ?

Harry affirma de la tête mais resta dans ses bras d'Astoria qui n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher. La jeune femme regarda le petit garçon avec un regard doux, sous le regard attendrie de son époux qui caressait les cheveux d'Harry.

Le petit garçon finit par s'endormir et Draco l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre son épouse dans le salon

-Cet après-midi à fait un bien fou à Harry, fit Draco. Neville et lui semble très bien s'entendre.

Astoria répondit de la tête mais semblait ailleurs, son mari le remarqua rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Astoria ?

-Je pensais à ce qu'Augusta à dit, au sujet de notre attitude envers Harry.

Draco regarda son épouse. Il était clair que Madame Londubat avait parfaitement comprit leurs sentiments envers Harry. Le petit garçon n'était pas là depuis longtemps et déjà, il ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que c'était la même chose pour son épouse.


	14. Chapter 11

Un mois était passé depuis leur première rencontre, Neville et Harry se voyait souvent et s'entendaient très bien, se trouvant de nombreux points communs, au grand bonheur des adultes. Chacun étant heureux que leurs « enfants » ait trouvé un ami.

-2 + 1, fit Astoria. Ca fait combien ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Ca fait 3.

-Très bien, tu peux me le montrer avec tes doigts ?

Le petit garçon le fit sans difficultés, présentant trois doigts levés sur sa main droite, récoltant un sourire de la part de la jeune femme.

Astoria avait décider de faire l'enseignement à Harry. C'était comme ça dans toutes les familles de sang purs étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'école pour les enfants avant Poudlard, les parents étaient alors obligés de faire l'école à leurs enfants pour qu'ils soient à niveau pour intégrer Poudlard mais aussi parce qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt à aller à l'école et à être confronté à d'autres enfants. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Astoria pouvait clairement voir que le garçon n'était pas à l'aise dans la rue lorsqu'il allait dehors.

Harry était un enfant très éveillé qui retenait rapidement et écoutait. Il lui arrivait bien sûr d'être dissipé mais c'était quand même rare. Astoria en était même surprise qu'il soit aussi sage, elle s'était attendue à avoir du mal à le contrôler mais c'était exactement l'inverse, il lui suffisait de le rappeler à l'ordre une seule fois pour qu'il se calme.

-On va faire plus dur, fit-elle en réfléchissant. 5 + 7 ?

Harry réfléchit plus longtemps, fronçant les sourcils et se mordant ses lèvres avant de dire

-11…

-Loupé, fit Astoria en secouant négativement de la tête. Compte avec tes doigts.

Le petit garçon obéit et comptait à voix haute.

-5, fit-il en levant tous les doigts de sa main droite.

-Tu ajoutes maintenant 7 aux 5 que tu as déjà

Harry ouvrit sa deuxième main et leva deux autres doigts.

-Alors ? demanda Astoria.

-Ca fait 12, fit l'enfant en regardant ses doigts

-Très bien. Si tu as un doute, n'hésite pas à compter sur tes doigts.

-D'accord Astoria

La jeune femme sourit et regarda l'heure.

-Il est 16h, on va faire un peu de lecture et on arrêtera à 17h d'accord ?

-Oui Astoria

Elle alla chercher un petit livre qu'elle donna à Harry, le petit garçon savait déjà lire mais elle faisait toujours en sorte de terminé la leçon avec de la lecture pour le détendre et le calmer quand il était trop excité.

Draco revient à la maison deux heures plus tard et fut accueillit par Harry qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Bonjour Harry, fit le blond avec un sourire. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, je sais comptez jusqu'à 12 maintenant…

-Vraiment ? Il faut que tu me montres ça alors.

Harry sourit et entraina Draco dans le salon où il lui fit alors la démonstration avec l'aide d'Astoria.

-C'est super Harry, fit Draco avec un sourire. Si tu continu ainsi, tu pourras bientôt comptez jusqu'à 20.

Harry sourit et Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Le diner est prêt, fit Astoria en se levant. Tu arrives juste à temps Draco.

-Comme tous les jours, fit Draco avec un sourire en emmenant

La petite famille mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Draco racontant sa journée au ministère, les deux écoutant avec attention, même si Harry ne comprenait pas tout, il aimait bien écouter Draco parler de sa journée.

Vers 22h, Astoria alla coucher Harry et les époux se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. C'était un rituel pour eux de se retrouver seul le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Cela leur permettait de parler calmement et prendre un peu de bon temps ensemble.

-Nous ne pourrons pas garder Harry éternellement enfermé ici, fit Astoria. Il va bien falloir l'inscrire à Poudlard.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est déjà fait, James l'a inscrit dès sa naissance.

-Certes mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit solitaire comme nous l'avons été avant d'entrée à Poudlard.

Draco se servit un verre de Whisky.

-Je suis d'accord mais le ministère n'est pas encore au courant qu'il vit avec nous.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Astoria en se servant à son tour un verre. Je pensais que tu l'avais dit.

-Pas encore, tu oublies dans quelles conditions j'ai découvert Harry…

Astoria soupira, elle avait oublié ce détail.

-Nous devons trouver quelque chose au plus vite, fit-elle. Tu ne pourras le cacher longtemps, le ministère finira par tout découvrir et cela pourrait avoir de terrible conséquences si tu ne les préviens pas.

-Je le sais bien, il faut trouver et rapidement.

Draco ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Dire comment il avait trouvé Harry revenait à avouer la vérité et qu'il n'était pas prêt à cela. Il n'était un mangemort à proprement parlé étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la marque mais il ne soutenait pas non plus Dumbledore. Cependant, pour pratiquement tout le monde sorcier, ne pas soutenir le directeur de Poudlard signifiait que l'ont était un mangemort.

Pour dire la vérité, il était bien content que Voldemort ait disparu, le monde sorcier était en effet plus calme et c'était ce que tout le monde avait besoin après la guerre.

-Tu pourrais peut-être dire que tu as trouvé Harry dans la rue, proposa Astoria. Ils savent que tu as lancer des recherches sur Harry…

-Ce serait une idée, mais ca n'expliquerait pas pourquoi nous avons garder Harry au lieu de le confier au ministère.

-Confier au ministère ? C'est insensé…

-Hélas non, fit Draco. Je me suis renseigné, quand un mineur est orphelin, il est confier à un parent mais s'il n'y en a plus, c'est alors au ministère de lui trouver une famille. Comme tu le sais, Harry n'as plus aucune famille à part Sirius mais il ne peut pas s'occuper de lui.

-Pauvre enfant.

Draco se pencha pour prendre la main de son épouse. Il avait un plan mais ne pouvait rien lui dire pour le moment.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps Astoria, je ne comptes pas cacher Harry pendant encore des années mais nous n'avons aucune autorité sur lui et c'est certains que le ministère nous le prendras s'il le découvre.

Astoria ne put s'empêcher de trembler, il était hors de question qu'on lui prenne Harry, il allait rester avec elle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

-Je ne laisserais pas Fudge nous prendre Harry, fit Draco en regardant son épouse dans les yeux.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Sourire que Draco lui rendit.


	15. Chapter 12

Un mois plus tard, Draco se trouvait au département de l'enfance du ministère de la magie. Il avait une idée en tête depuis plusieurs semaines mais n'en n'avait pas parlé à Astoria de peur que tout échoue et qu'elle soit triste. Il avait tout prévu mais il avait quand même peur, il prenait de très gros risques, il en était conscient mais il n'avait pas le choix

-Monsieur Malfoy.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir la directrice du département, Amélia Bones devant sa porte. Il entra dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de la sorcière.

-Je dois avouer que votre demande m'a beaucoup surprise Mr. Malfoy, fit-elle en rajustant ses lunettes.

Elle prit le dossier se trouvant devant elle et l'ouvrit.

-Je viens vous voir pour une raison bien précise, fit Draco. Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, J'ai découvert un enfant blesser dans la rue…Je l'ai ramener chez moi pour que ma femme puisse le soigner, elle est médicomage de formation.

Pendant que Draco parlait, Amélia Bones remplissait des feuilles. En changeant certaines choses, Draco lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait trouvé Harry.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyez à Sainte-Mangouste ?

-Je n'y ait pas penser, comme je vous l'ai dit, ma femme est médicomage donc, j'ai penser qu'elle pouvait le soignez et, si elle avait juger que les blessures étaient plus grave, nous l'aurions envoyez sans hésiter à l'hôpital.

Amélia hocha de la tête et écrivit quelques lignes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous as inciter à faire cette demande ?

-Nous nous sommes extrêmement attaché à cet enfant, avoua Draco. Nous n'imaginons pas un seul instant vivre sans lui.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi avez-vous demandez à me voir moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui donna les résultats de la potion sanguine. A la lecture, la sorcière blanchit.

-Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi ?

-Comment avez-vous pu cacher qu'il était chez vous depuis tout ce temps ?

-Cet enfant était traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu, je n'allais certainement pas crier dans la rue qui il était.

-Mais Mr. Malfoy, nous parlons d'Harry Potter…

-Harry Potter ou non, il reste un enfant comme les autres et vous devriez vous en rappelez…

Il ne voulait pas être menaçant mais il était oublié, il savait qu'elle réagirait ainsi en apprenant qui était Harry.

Amélia Bones se reprit aussitôt. Draco avait raison, peu importe qui il était, Harry Potter restait un enfant et il fallait s'en occupez comme tel.

-Vous avez raison Mr. Malfoy, le jeune Potter doit être traité comme un enfant ordinaire.

Elle remplit plusieurs papiers pendant plusieurs minutes, stressant encore plus Draco.

-Avant d'accepter, je dois voir si Harry est bien traité chez vous…

-Il en va de soi. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant si vous le souhaitez.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce serait mieux, sinon vous pourriez penser que nous avons tous trafiqué…

-Votre femme est-elle au courant de votre venu ici ?  
-Absolument pas, pour tout vous dire, j'aimerais lui faire la surprise.

La sorcière le regarda de son regard perçant pendant quelques secondes, Draco soutient son regard sans sourciller, il n'avait rien à cacher.

-Très bien, fit-elle en refermant son dossier. Mais rien ne doit laisser paraitre la raison de ma visite.

-Pas de soucis, laissez-moi juste le temps de prévenir ma femme qu'une collègue vient diner avec nous ce midi.

Elle lui présenta sa cheminée. Draco prévient Astoria qui accepta sans problèmes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement par la cheminée et une boule brune sauta aussitôt sur Draco.

-Bonjour Harry, fit le blond avec un sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?  
Le petit garçon répondit de la tête avant de se tourner vers Amélia qui le regardait.

-Harry, je te présentes Amélia Bones, c'est une collègue. Elle va diner avec nous aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour Mme, salua Harry.

-Bonjour Harry.

Astoria entra à son tour, heureusement pour Draco, sa femme n'allait jamais au ministère et surtout, ne connaissait pas Amélia sinon, tout aurait capoté.

-Mme Bones, fit Astoria en serrant la main d'Amélia après avoir embrasser son mari. Vous arrivez à temps. Le diner va être servit.

Ils s'installèrent à table et les assiettes furent servit. Amélia garda les yeux rivés sur Harry qui mangea tranquillement son assiette, remplie comme toujours par Astoria.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'Harry est avec vous ? demanda Amélia.

-Depuis quelques mois, répondit Astoria. C'est un petit adorable.

Harry mangeait son assiette, ne se préoccupant pas des discussions des adultes même s'il avait comprit qu'on parlait de lui.  
-Harry, fit Draco, attirant l'attention de l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

-De l'écriture et de la lecture.

-Tu n'as pas fait de Math ?

-Non, Astoria à dit qu'on n'en ferait pas aujourd'hui comme je sais comptez jusqu'à 20…

-Vraiment ? demanda Amélia.

Harry affirma de la tête avec un sourire.

-Je vous montres ?

-Avec plaisir.

Le petit garçon compta alors jusqu'à 20 en utilisant ses doigts, obtenant un regard attendrie d'Astoria qui était très fière de lui.

Après le repas, Astoria invita Amélia à rester un peu, ce que la sorcière accepta. Les deux femmes parlèrent un peu pendant qu'Harry jouait sur le tapis. Amélia posait beaucoup de question qui intriguèrent Astoria mais qui préféra se taire.

-Excusez-moi mais je dois allez aux toilettes…

-Pas de soucis, Harry mon chérit, peux-tu allez montrer les toilettes à Mme Bones.

Harry se leva et accompagna Amélia. Astoria se tourna vers son époux.

-Cette femme n'est pas une de tes collègues n'est-ce pas  
Ce n'était pas une question et Draco l'avait très bien comprit. Il fallait dire qu'Amélia n'était pas doué.

-Non mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus Astoria, il faut que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coût là ma chérie.

Astoria regarda son mari, Draco ne lui cachait jamais rien et, s'il le faisait, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

-Tu sais que je te fais toujours confiance Draco mais je n'aimes pas qu'elle pose toutes ses questions sur Harry.

Draco se contenta de lui prendre la main pour la rassurer, il ne pouvait faire que ça pour l'instant.

Amélia revient dix minutes plus tard avec Harry et les deux repartirent pour le ministère.

-Vous aurez ma réponse dans trois jours, fit Amélia Bones en regardant Draco.

-Très bien, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il sortit ensuite de son bureau. Les dés étaient jetés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'aime bien l'idée de visite à l'improviste, ça empêcherait certaines familles de cacher certaines choses aux employés du service de l'enfance.**_


	16. Chapter 13

_**Au fil des jours qui passaient, Draco était de plus en plus stresser. Il avait vraiment peur qu'Amélia refuse, même si techniquement, elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser, elle lui aurait dit aussitôt autrement.**_

 _ **Astoria lui posait également beaucoup de question mais il n'y répondait pas, ne souhaitant pas la décevoir.**_

 _ **Au troisième jour, Draco était encore plus stresser. Amélia lui avait envoyez un message lui disant qu'elle donnerait sa décision devant les deux époux, il avait donc dit à Astoria qu'il travaillerait à la maison aujourd'hui, la jeune femme n'avait rien trouvé à redire, heureuse de voir un peu son mari.**_

 _ **La sonnette retentit sous les coups de 15h, Astoria alla ouvrir et fut un instant surprise de voir Amélia Bones devant sa porte.  
-Bonjour Mme Malfoy, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, puis-je entrer ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, fit Astoria en l'a laissant entrer.**_

 _ **Elle lui serra la main et les deux femmes allèrent dans le salon, Draco se leva et serra la main d'Amélia avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.**_

 _ **-J'ai pris ma décision Mr Malfoy, fit-elle. Je pense qu'il est temps d'en parler à votre femme.**_

 _ **-Me parler de quoi ?**_

 _ **Draco prit la main de sa femme avant de l'a regarder.**_

 _ **-Amélia ne travaille pas avec moi, confia t'il. C'est la directrice du service de l'enfance du ministère.**_

 _ **-De l'enfance ?  
-Oui, elle est venu diner ici pour une raison précise.  
Astoria n'y comprenait plus rien et Draco le remarqua assez vite. Il était clair qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses explications.**_

 _ **-J'ai fait une demande d'adoption pour Harry.**_

 _ **Astoria sursauta, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Adopter Harry ? Elle y pensait depuis des mois mais n'avait jamais osé en parler à son mari et ce même mari l'avait devancé en faisant la demande.**_

 _ **-J'ai préférer ne rien te dire pour te faire la surprise mais aussi pour ne pas te décevoir si elle était refuser.**_

 _ **Oubliant ses bonnes manières, Astoria prit le visage de son mari dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.**_

 _ **-Draco, tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir…**_

 _ **Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez.**_

 _ **Ils reprirent leurs esprit quand Amélia se rappela à eux. Ils rougirent de honte, récoltant un sourire d'Amélia.**_

 _ **-Il est clair que vous adorez Harry et il est aussi clair qu'il vous adore. J'ai discuter un peu avec lui et il n'a pas tari d'éloges sur vous.**_

 _ **Les deux se regardèrent avec un sourire**_

 _ **-Ce serait cruel de vous séparer tous les trois alors, votre demande d'adoption est accepter.**_

 _ **Astoria couvrit sa bouche de ses lèvres, les larmes coulant de ses yeux alors que Draco était sans voix. Il n'y croyait pas.**_

 _ **-Astoria ?**_

 _ **Les trois adultes se tournèrent pour voir Harry à l'entrée de la porte. Il regardait le couple et s'approcha.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu pleures Astoria ? demanda le garçon. Tu as mal quelque part ?**_

 _ **Astoria sourit et répondit négativement de la tête en s'agenouillant devant Harry.**_

 _ **-Ce sont des larmes de bonheur Harry, fit-elle. Je suis heureuse…**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ? Draco ne vas plus travaillez…**_

 _ **Draco eut un petit rire, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur lui.**_

 _ **-Non Harry. Cette bonne nouvelle te concerne…**_

 _ **-Moi ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Tu te souviens d'Amélia Bones ?**_

 _ **Harry répondit positivement de la tête.  
-Elle travaille au ministère, comme moi mais elle travaille pour les enfants… Elle est venu nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.**_

 _ **Amélia sourit.**_

 _ **-Mr Malfoy m'a fait une demande qui te concerne.**_

 _ **-Moi ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il m'a demander de t'adopter.**_

 _ **-Adopter ?**_

 _ **-Ca veut dire qu'il m'a demander à ce que tu fasses partie de sa famille. Que tu sois son enfant….**_

 _ **Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner vers Draco.**_

 _ **-Ca veut dire que tu serais mon papa et Astoria ma maman ?**_

 _ **-En effet, fit Astoria. Mais seulement si tu le veux Harry.**_

 _ **-On ne sera jamais séparer ?**_

 _ **Draco sourit et répondit « non » de la tête. Le petit garçon eut alors les larmes aux yeux et sauta dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier fut un instant surprit mais sourit et serra l'enfant dans ses bras.**_

 _ **-Je prends cela pour un « oui » ?**_

 _ **Pour toute réponse, Harry affirma de la tête en pleurant dans les bras de Draco.**_

 _ **Amélia regardait cette scène, attendrie. Il était clair qu'Harry aimait les Malfoy.**_

 _ **Harry resta dans les bras de Draco pendant que les Malfoy signèrent les papiers, légalisant ainsi l'adoption.**_

 _ **-Vous comprenez qu'Harry doit garder son nom de famille.**_

 _ **-Comment cela ? demanda Astoria.**_

 _ **-Astoria, Harry est le dernier membre de la famille Potter et il en est l'héritier. S'il prend notre nom, le nom Potter s'éteindra. De plus, à cause de son « statut », le fait de porter notre nom de famille peut poser problème.**_

 _ **Astoria était un peu déçue mais bon, les arguments de son mari tenait la route et, de toute façon, le fait qu'Harry porte le nom « Malfoy » ou « Potter » ne changerait rien au fait qu'il était maintenant son fils.**_

 _ **Une fois les papiers signer, Amélia repartit et la petite famille resta ensemble dans le salon. Harry restant dans les bras de Draco.**_

 _ **-Tu es un Malfoy maintenant Harry, fit Astoria. Tu fais partie de la famille.**_

 _ **-Je dois vous appelez comment maintenant ? demanda le petit garçon.**_

 _ **Les deux époux se regardèrent, ils n'y avaient pas réfléchit.**_

 _ **-Tu peux continuer à nous appelez par nos prénoms pour l'instant, fit Draco. Nous ne t'obligeons à rien pour l'instant, c'est encore nouveau pour nous trois, il va falloir surement du temps.**_

 _ **Harry répondit de la tête quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Les deux époux rirent.**_

 _ **-Il est 16h, fit Astoria en regardant l'horloge. Que dites-vous d'un gouter de fête pour fêter cette nouvelle ?**_

 _ **-Oui !**_

 _ **-Que proposes-tu donc ? demanda Draco.**_

 _ **-Un gâteau au chocolat ?**_

 _ **-OUI !**_

 _ **Astoria sourit et prit Harry dans ses bras.**_

 _ **-Un gâteau te ferait plaisir ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **Les deux époux se regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer ce gâteau au chocolat ensemble, en famille….**_


	17. Chapter 14

Une semaine plus tard, la nouvelle famille Malfoy décidèrent d'aller se balader sur le chemin de Traverse pour leur première sortie en famille. Harry était tout excité car les sorties en familles était assez rare.

-Tu sera sage Harry, sermonna Astoria avant de partir. Sinon, on rentre directement à la maison et tu seras punis, c'est clair ?

-Oui Astoria.

Astoria sourit et embrassa son fils sur le front. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là mais elle trouvait que c'était nécessaire de le rappeler à Harry qui après restait un enfant.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans le chemin de Traverse après le diner, Draco reposa Harry par terre. Le chemin de Traverse étant presque désert, Harry pouvait donc marcher en tenant la main de Draco ou d'Astoria.

-Alors, où vas-t-on ?

-On pourrait peut être aller au magasin de Quidditch, on n'a pas pu le visiter la dernière fois.

-Quidditch ? demanda Harry.

-C'est le sport préférer des sorciers. On va aller à la boutique, tu comprendras mieux.

Ils se rendirent dans ledit magasin où Harry fut émerveiller, il demanda à Draco pour avoir un balai et lui arracha facilement la promesse de lui apprendre à monter dessus et lui apprendre le Quidditch.

-Un futur joueur en vue, commenta ironiquement Astoria quand ils sortirent du magasin.

-C'est une tradition chez les Potter chérie, fit Draco. James m'en aurait voulu si son fils ne connaitrait pas le Quidditch.

Astoria dût se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Avoue plutôt que tu mourrais d'envie de lui faire découvrir le Quidditch.

Draco lui répondit avec un petit sourire, prouvant ainsi à Astoria qu'elle avait raison.

-On va où maintenant ?

-Les livres ! fit Harry en prenant la main d'Astoria. S'il te plait Astoria.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il était vrai que, malgré ses cinq ans, Harry adorait lire, il avait lu tous les livres qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup alors, il demandait souvent à Astoria d'avoir de nouveau livres.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la librairie. Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté des enfants et Astoria fit lire les résumés à Harry, le petit garçon choississait ainsi lui-même ses propres livres.

Harry choisit au final dix nouveaux livres, Draco les paya et indiqua à la vendeuse qu'un elfe de maison allait venir les chercher.

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter des vêtements pour Harry qui en avait grandement besoin. Astoria décida de se lâcher, elle acheta tout ce qu'elle trouvait adorable pour un garçon de 5 ans. Ayant largement les moyens de tout payer, Draco ne chercha pas à l'arrêter mais limita les essayages d'Harry qui n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ça.

Ils en sortirent au bout de 30 minutes, Astoria ayant refait l'intégralité de la garde-robe d'Harry, allant de la robe de soirée aux sous-vêtements.

Maintenant que le chemin de Traverse était vide, Harry pouvait poser des questions à Draco qui s'efforça de répondre à tout.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un animal ? demanda le petit garçon quand ils arrivèrent devant l'animalerie.

-Pas maintenant Harry, fit Astoria. Tu es encore trop petit pour t'en occuper correctement, peut-être l'année prochaine.

Harry baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Draco s'agenouilla et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-On n'a pas dit non Harry, tu as 5 ans et un animal n'est pas un jouet. Il faut l'entretenir et le nourrir, tu es encore trop jeune pour faire tout ça mais tu en auras un dans quelques années.

Harry renifla un peu avant d'affirmer de la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Draco le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il se calme.

-Bonjour Draco, fit soudainement une voix.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir Arthur Weasley devant lui, avec deux de ses enfants qu'il identifie rapidement comme étant les jumeaux Fred et George.

-Bonjour Arthur, fit Draco en lui serrant la main après s'être redresser. Bonjour George, Fred.

-Bonjour Mr Malfoy, firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-Vous connaissez déjà ma femme Astoria.

-Enchanté Madame.

-Le plaisir est partagé Monsieur Weasley.

-Oh voyons, fit Arthur avec un sourire. Appelez-moi Arthur.

Il porta alors son regard vers Harry qui serrait le pantalon de Draco.

-Je n'ai pas la chance de connaitre ce jeune homme, fit Arthur.

-C'est mon fils, fit Draco avec un sourire. Harry, dit « bonjour » à Monsieur Weasley.

-B'jour, fit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Bonjour Harry, fit Arthur avec un sourire. J'ai un fils qui as le même âge de toi….

Harry ne dit rien mais se cacha un peu plus derrière Draco.

-Je suis désolé Arthur, mais il est très timide avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout à fait normal.

-D'ailleurs, ils sont où tes autres enfants ?

-A la maison avec Molly, les ainés sont à Poudlard et comme j'avais promis de passer l'après midi avec les jumeaux. Et vous ?

-On profite un peu d'une sortie en famille, fit Astoria.

-Je ne vais pas plus vous retardez alors, rétorqua Arthur en rigolant. Au plaisir de vous avoir vu.

-Le plaisir est partagé Arthur.

-Salut Harry, firent les jumeaux.

Harry ne dit rien mais les salua d'un geste de la main, ce qui suffit aux Malfoy.

-Au revoir Harry, fit Mr Weasley avec un sourire.

Les Weasley partirent sous le regard des Malfoy.

Contrairement à son père, Draco appréciait beaucoup Arthur ainsi que ses enfants, il avait cependant un peu de mal avec Molly qu'il trouvait un peu trop autoritaire avec ses enfants.

-C'est étonnant de le voir avec seulement les jumeaux, fit Astoria.

-Un peu oui, je penses que c'est Molly qui as dû lui demander pour avoir un peu la paix.

-C'est quand même triste.

Draco ne put qu'approuver de la tête.

Ils rentrèrent vers 18h afin de pouvoir diner. Après le diner, Astoria laissa Harry jouer dans le salon avant d'aller dormir. Draco en profita pour jouer avec lui tandis qu'Astoria regardait, assise sur le fauteuil.

-Le train va bientôt arriver en gare, fit Draco en faisant avancer le train.

-TCHOU-TCHOU, fit Harry.

-Veuillez préparez votre ticket…

Harry rigola, sous le sourire des Malfoy. C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Draco se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre, le hibou se trouvant dehors entra et Draco prit la lettre. A la fin de sa lecture, Draco perdit toutes ses couleurs, alertant Astoria.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mes parents viennent demain

 _ **C'est tout pour se chapitre, je vais essayer que le prochain chapitre soit plus long que les autres.**_


	18. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, les époux Malfoy étaient sur les nerfs, cela faisait prêt de 2 ans que Draco n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de ses parents et il se doutait très bien de la raison de leur venu. Il avait alors fait de son mieux pour expliquer la situation à Harry qui avait plus ou moins comprit.

* * *

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy arrivèrent pour le diner. Ce fut Draco qui alla leur ouvrir.

-Père, fit-il d'une voix neutre. Mère.

-Bonjour Draco, fit Lucius Malfoy en entrant.

Sa mère le salua à son tour et Draco les conduisit au salon où Astoria les attendait. Celle-ci se leva.

-Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Malfoy.  
Les parents Malfoy ne l'a regardèrent pas et s'installèrent. Astoria ne dit rien et se rassit à côté de son mari.

-Comment vas-tu Draco ? demanda Narcissa.

-Très bien, répondit Draco. Merci de vous en inquiétez.

-Arrêtons ses idioties, interrompit Lucius alors que Narcissa allait parler. Où est-il ?

-De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Draco bien qu'il sachait la réponse.

-Le gosse que tu as adopté.

-Il est dans sa chambre, fit Draco. Je vais le chercher.

Il se leva après un regard avec son épouse pour aller dans la chambre d'Harry, il sourit en voyant son fils jouer au train sur le tapis de sa chambre.

-Harry ?

Le petit garçon tourna les yeux vers Draco et se leva.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? demanda Draco quand Harry fut prêt de lui

-Je dois être gentil et parler seulement si on me le demandes.

Draco sourit et embrassa le front d'Harry.

-C'est bien mon chéri

Il lui alors la main et retourna au salon. Les yeux des parents Malfoy se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Harry qui avait peur mais Draco le rassura en lui serrant la main.

-Père, Mère, je vous présentes Harry.

-Bonjour, fit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les deux parents ne répondirent pas mais scrutèrent Harry avec un regard froid qui ne rassura pas le petit garçon.

-Approche-toi, demanda Lucius.

Le petit garçon regarda Draco qui approuva de la tête et le petit garçon s'approcha des parents Malfoy. Les deux le regardèrent de leurs yeux perçants

-Tu as quel âge mon garçon ?  
-5 ans.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu avais un enfant chez toi? demanda Narcissa en regardant Draco. Comment ça se fait que nous avons appris que tu avais adopté un enfant par les journaux ?

-J'avais prévu de vous prévenir, répondit calmement Draco. Mais je voulais laissez un peu de temps à Harry pour s'y habituer.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous prévoyez de l'adopter ?

-J'y pensait depuis un mois déjà…

-Ca fait un mois que l'enfant est ici ?

-Quatre mois, rectifia Astoria.

-Ca fait quatre mois qu'un enfant est ici et tu ne lui as toujours pas appris à ce comportez comme un noble ?

Les deux époux se regardèrent, il était clair pour Draco qu'Astoria ne comprenait pas les allusions de ses parents et il était vrai que Draco ne comprenait pas non.

-Je comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit-il.

-Il est évident que cet enfant n'as aucune éducation, répondit Narcissa d'une voix tranchante. Il ne sait pas s'incliner ni saluer convenablement.

Draco était surprit mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

-Mère, Harry est dans la famille que depuis une semaine…

-Ca m'est égale, un enfant de cet âge devrait déjà savoir tout ça.

Draco tourna les yeux vers Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait.

-Comment je vous l'ai dit, j'attends qu'Harry se soit habitué à la situation avant de commencer à tout lui apprendre. De plus, Harry n'as pas besoin de tout savoir aussi tôt…

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Lucius. Il est un Malfoy et les Malfoy doivent avoir une éducation irréprochable…

Lucius regarda de nouveau Harry qui avait les yeux baissé et les mains derrière le dos.

-Un Malfoy ne baisse jamais les yeux, trancha t'il d'une voix sanglante. Regarde-moi !

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux vers Lucius, ce dernier pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux d'Harry et cela l'énervait encore plus.

-Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions. Je vois que toute ton éducation est à refaire. Je ne te félicite pas Draco.

Astoria pouvait voir la peur d'Harry et voulait intervenir mais Draco l'a retient en lui tenant la main

-Winny ! fit Lucius.

Un elfe de maison apparu alors, surprenant Harry qui sursauta violement et tomba contre la table, renversant ainsi une tasse de thé qui tomba sur la tête du garçon, le brulant légèrement. Astoria s'approcha de lui pour vérifier son état.

-Le maitre à appelez Winny ? fit l'elfe de maison, sans se préoccuper d'Harry.

-Va dans la chambre de se garçon et emballe toutes ses affaires.

L'elfe de maison disparu aussitôt après l'ordre.

-Qu'est-ce vous faites ? demanda Draco.

-J'emmène se garçon au Manoir, répondit Lucius. Il est clairement temps de lui donner l'éducation des Malfoy, ce que tu sembles incapable de lui donner.

-Il est hors de question que vous l'emmeniez, fit Draco en se levant.

Lucius fut un instant surprit.

-Cet enfant n'as aucune éducation, il va recevoir l'éducation de la famille étant donner que ta femme n'est pas capable de te pondre un héritier.

Astoria n'entendit pas la remarque de Lucius, trop concentrée sur Harry.

-Harry est mon fils et c'est à moi de faire son éducation. J'éduquerait mon enfant comme je le veux

Pour Draco, il était hors de question que ses parents prennent Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son fils subissent l'éducation qu'il avait reçu à son âge. Pour lui, c'était une éducation du vieux temps.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour voir Harry, dit-il. Vous êtes venus afin de voir s'il ne vous ferait pas honte. S'il se comporterait comme un vrai Malfoy. Froid, hautain et orgueilleux. Mais il hors de question que j'éduques mon fils ainsi. Harry ne deviendra jamais comme vous voulez qu'il soit, il ne deviendra jamais comme vous.

-Comment oses-tu Draco ? fit Narcissa. Comment oses-tu nous parlez ainsi ?

-Comment osez-vous venir ici après deux ans de silence pour me prendre mon fils ? rétorqua Draco. Vous n'avez donner aucune nouvelle et je suis certains que si l'adoption d'Harry n'avait pas été révéler, vous ne seriez jamais venu. La famille ne compte absolument pas pour vous, seul l'honneur et l'apparence compte. J'en ai assez !

Il avait besoin de se lâcher, il avait retenu cela depuis des années.

-Je m'empoisonner la vie depuis assez longtemps, il est hors de question que vous soyez dans la vie d'Harry. Je veux que vous sortiez de chez moi et que vous n'y remettiez jamais les pieds.

Lucius regarda son fils, regard que ce dernier soutient. Père et fils se regardèrent avant que Lucius ne se lève

-Tu le regrettera Draco, dit simplement Lucius en partant.

-Je ne crois pas, bien au contraire.

Draco s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es mal Harry ? Demanda Draco.

-Ils sont méchant…

-Je sais mon chéri mais tu ne les verra plus, je te le promets.


End file.
